Could You Be Mine
by TheSecretShowFan4Life
Summary: Victor finally gets the courage to ask Anita to the U.Z.Z. Valentine's Day ball, but Alphonse has beaten him to it. Can Victor get over this? Will he ever confess his love for Anita? The Secret Show (c) Tony Collingwood BBC


**I never posted this story on here on Valentine's Day. Sorry ^^; I hope you guys like this.**

"I'm gonna do it!" Victor Volt said to himself. He was walking through the hallways of U.Z.Z. H.Q.

There's gonna be a Valentine's Day Ball in H.Q. and Victor wants to ask Anita to go with him. He kept chickening out the first few times, but this time today, he's finally gonna ask her and not change the subject.

"Victor!" Anita yelled. "Victor!" Victor heard her and turned around seeing her running towards him.

"What is it?" Victor worried.

Anita didn't answer and ran up to Victor and hugged him tight, tight enough for him to not breath.

"He's done it, Victor! Oh, he's done it!" Anita hugged Victor tightly.

"Anita... I can't..." Victor struggled, yet he still liked the hug. Anita let go of him quickly.

"Oh, sorry." Anita said and Victor took a few breathes before he could speak.

"Who's done it? Done what?" Victor asked.

"Alphonse. He said he would take me to the Valentine's Day Ball." Anita jumped up and down. Victor's jaw dropped and felt his heart skip a beat.

"W-w...What?" Victor frowned and Anita hugged him tight again, making Victor loose another breath.

"Oh, I'm so happy!" Anita said rocking back and forth on Victor, then letting go of him.

"But...I wanted to-"

Anita quickly ran off skipping, not hearing what Victor was saying. "Oh, I'm so, so happy!" Anita said. Victor watched as Anita was leaving the hallway. "Happy, happy, happy." Anita's voice faded away.

Victor turned around and looked at the floor. He was too late.

"But... I was supposed to take you." Victor sadly whispered to himself. He felt heartbroken and he felt a tear fall from his eye.

Victor stayed put in the dark hallway for a while, looking at the floor, then he slowly walked away.

Meanwhile, in the briefing room, Anita and Professor Professor were listening to Lovey Bumpkins.

"So that's all you will have to do today."

"Where's Victor, Anita?" Professor Professor asked. "He needs to be in here listening for the plan."

It was a rainy day, so instead of any missions everybody is supposed to help decorate for the dance tomorrow night.

"Well, I passed him on the way here. I don't know where he could be right now." Anita stood up. "I'll go look for him and tell him what needs to be done."

"Okay." Professor Professor said. "Meet us in the control room."

"Alright." Anita said as she left.

Victor was outside in the rain sitting on the side of H.Q. with his legs hanging down. He had both hands on his face, thinking of how to face Anita and Alphonse at the dance without crying. Special Agent Ray Mondo was doing some cleaning up where the sky-bikes were and he saw a figure sitting on the edge ahead. He slowly walked up to it.

"Victor?" Ray asked when he had a better look. Victor didn't answer. Ray stepped behind him. "Victor?" Ray asked again.

Victor was so lost that he didn't hear Ray the first time. Then he finally heard him the second time.

"Huh?" Victor said and he turned around. "Oh hi Ray." Victor said quietly and he faced forward again, looking at the city with his hands on his face.

"What's wrong?" Ray asked.

"Nothing." Victor said.

"You're out here in the rain. You're mad about something."

Victor sighed. "I... Anita..." Victor tried to speak. "She..." Ray bent on his knees and put his hand on Victor's shoulder, letting him try to finish his sentence. "I...wanted to...ask Anita out to the ball, but..." Victor couldn't say it.

"She said no?" Ray asked.

"No. Worse." Victor said and he closed his eyes tight. Ray knew what was going on now. He knew Victor loved Anita for sometime. He was the one who gave Victor the idea on taking her to the ball. "She's going with Alphonse, and I was too late to ask her." Victor put his face in his hands.

"Oh." Ray didn't know what to do. He tried his best to try to cheer up Victor. "Well, How about you come with me and Kowalski instead?"

"No thank you. It's your first date with her and I don't want to ruin it for you. I think I rather just go alone." Victor said. "Or not go at all." he whispered that time.

Ray realized he had some work to finish and he stood up. "Look. I'm going back inside. Do you want to come inside? You're getting soaked."

"...No." Victor sadly said.

"Okay then." Ray said and he walked back inside the base.

Victor thought about going or not going. He knew he had to get over Anita soon. They were still partners and buddies after all. Victor thought some more. He loved her, if Alphonse makes her happy then he'll let her go and do what's best for her. Victor stood up and took a few breaths before walking back inside base.

In the control room, everyone was finished with the decorations.

"It looks great." Kowalski said. She then felt hands cover her eyes.

"Guess who?" Ray said.

Kowalski laughed. "Ray!" She said and she turned around and hugged him. "I can't wait til tomorrow."

"Me too." Ray said and he kissed her on her lips.

Anita climbed down the ladder looking at the two and giggled. "I hope you two know how to dance."

"We do." Kowalski said and she and Ray started doing a little dance for Anita.

"Wow! That's amazing." Anita said. "Can one of you teach me how to dance? I don't know how."

"I'm sorry, Anita,." Ray started. "I have to go. I promised my nephew I would be there for his Valentine's Day play tonight after we have decorated." Ray kissed Kowalski on the lips. "I gotta run." Ray said. "I will see you guys tomorrow." Ray said and he left the control room.

"Bye" the girls said.

Anita looked to Kowalski. "So maybe you can teach me?"

"I can't either. I'm sorry hun." Kowalski walked out of the control room. "I've got some errands to run. I'll see you later." and Kowalski left.

Anita looked around. Everybody was gone. Then suddenly, Victor came in the room.

"Hey Victor. Where have you been?" Anita asked. Victor smiled a little.

"Just...out and about." Victor said and he looked around the room. "Wow. Everything looks great. You guys did an excellent job."

"Thanks." Anita smiled. "Victor?" Anita asked and she walked up to Victor. "Can you teach me how to dance? I don't want to embarrass myself in front of Alphonse tomorrow."

Victor looked to Anita. As much as he just wanted to walk away and say forget about it he knew he had to teach her so she couldn't embarrass herself. He would never let such a bad thing happen to her.

Victor lightly nodded. "Okay."

Anita beamed and hugged him. "Thank you." Anita said and she stopped hugging Victor, who was still too sad to hug her back. Anita knew Victor was a great dancer. She's seen him dance many different types of dances. She can dance, but not ballroom dance.

Victor looked at Anita. "Give me your hand." Victor held out his hand to Anita and she put her hand in his. Victor smiled and kissed Anita's hand, making her giggle a little bit. "I'm pretty sure Alphonse will do that before you two dance." Victor said and he lead Anita to an empty spot in the control room.

Victor put his hand on Anita's back. "Now put your arm on mine." Anita took her arm and let it rest on Victor's. Anita looked in his eyes and Victor looked in her's. This started to get a little awkward for them both and they even blushed a little.

"Now what?" Anita asked. Victor snapped out of his trance from looking in Anita's pretty eyes. "Don't we need any music?"

"No. Just follow my lead." Victor smiled and they started to move across the dance floor. Anita looked down, trying her best not to step on Victor's feet. "Don't look down. Just follow my movement." Anita nodded and looked into Victor's eyes.

She didn't know what she saw in him, there's just something about him that's making her feel... happy. She tried holding herself back from smiling at him so she looked more focused on dancing.

Victor enjoyed the whole time they were dancing to no music. It was a special bonding moment for them. All of a sudden they both stopped dancing and stared in each other's eyes. After a moment silence, Victor felt his mouth open a little bit and he started to lean a little closer to Anita as she leaned a little closer to him. They both closed their eyes and then felt their lips touching.

It was pure love to them both, something they've been waiting for a while and it's something that Victor's been wanting for a long time. Anita returned her kiss with love as Victor was returning his. She enjoyed every moment of it, then she thought of something, or someone, and pulled back, breaking their enjoyable kiss, turning even redder while looking at him kinda confused.

Victor looked down and turned red, realizing what had just happened. Anita pulled away from Victor and took a few steps back. "Uhhh...I-I think I've learned enough." Anita nervously said and then she darted out of the room.

"Anita. Wait." Victor called out. Anita heard Victor call her, but she didn't want to go back. Victor looked at the door she left out of and frowned.

"Oh great!" Victor frowned and put a hand on his face with shame.

That night, Anita flew back home on her sky-bike and walked inside her house.

"What's wrong with me?" Anita asked herself. "I can't do this to Alphonse." Then Anita thought about the kiss her and Victor shared and smiled. "But it was so nice." Anita whispered and touched her lips where she can still feel where Victor's lips touched.

"Oh! What am I gonna do now?" Victor asked his blue teddy. He was in his bed trying to go to sleep, but he was thinking on how to face Anita tomorrow at the dance. Victor sighed and closed his eyes.

xxxxxXXXXXxxxxx

Finally, it was the night of the dance and everybody who worked with U.Z.Z. was there with their dates.

Victor decided to go and he was happy enough to dance. He, Ray, Kowalski, and a few other agents were on the dance floor. After the song ended they walked over against the windows watching everybody else dance.

"Where's Anita?" Ray asked.

"I don't know." Kowalski said. "She should have been here by now. The party just started."

"She's probably waiting on Alphonse." Victor said and he looked down. Ray looked at him.

"Are you sure you're gonna be alright?" Ray asked Victor.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Victor said and then he saw Anita at the corner of his eye. He turned to look at her coming and he saw her looking at her most beautiful. He couldn't hear any music playing in his mind when he saw her. Everything just went quiet, but only in his mind. She was in a red dress down to her knees, with a sparkly red headband, and some of her hair that was falling down from it was in little curls. She looked so beautiful that Victor's mouth hung open.

Ray looked to Victor and saw him in a trance. Then he looked at where he was looking at and saw Anita coming in. She was beautiful, but not as beautiful as his Kowalski. Kowalski looked at Anita and saw her heading towards a table sitting down.

"I think something's wrong." Kowalski said and Ray looked to her then Victor. Victor snapped out of his trance and looked at Anita.

"This can't be good." Victor walked away from Ray and Kowalski.

Victor walked up to Anita's table. She was sad about something.

"Anita?" Victor asked.

Anita looked at him. "Hey Victor." Anita whispered and she looked down. Victor sat in a chair next to her.

"What's wrong?"

"...Alphonse...took me here and...he had a date back at home." Anita cried. "He thought I just needed a lift here instead of being my date." Anita was mad and banged her fits on the table. Victor was shocked. Alphonse broke her heart. He wanted to track him down and hurt him for hurting his Anita, but he knew now's not the right time.

"I'm sorry." Victor whispered. "Do you want me to leave you alone for a while?"

Anita shook her head. "Well, If you want to." Anita said. Victor can't stand seeing her sad, but he stayed with her hoping to somehow cheer her up.

"Do you... wanna dance for a little while? Show off some of our dance moves?" Victor smiled a bit.

Anita looked to him. "Maybe later." Victor frowned and sighed. "Well, of you want, maybe I can take you back home."

Anita thought for a moment. "Okay." Anita said and she stood up from the table and walked out of H.Q. with Victor beside her.

Anita rode with Victor on his sky-bike back home. He parked his sky-bike in front of her house when they finally arrived.

"Would you like a drink or something?" Anita asked when she got off.

"Sure." Victor said and he walked in the house with Anita.

Victor sat down on Anita's couch and looked around. He's never been in her house before. It was nice, suddenly it reminded him he needed to clean up his apartment that had comics and pizza boxes all over the place.

"What would you like?" Anita asked from her kitchen.

"A glass of water would be fine." Victor said. Soon, Anita came back with two glasses of water and sat on the couch next to Victor. "You... you look really beautiful tonight." Victor smiled.

Anita looked to him. "Thank you, Victor." Anita smiled. "You look nice too."

Victor joked and gave Anita a confused look. "Nice?" Victor asked and smiled a little.

Anita giggled. "Okay. You look very handsome, Victor." Anita smiled.

"Thank you." Victor chuckled. Anita looked like she was feeling better. Victor always had ways of making Anita feel better when she was down, in fact, he was the only thing. "Are you gonna be alright now?"

Anita looked down. "Yeah." Anita nodded and looked to Victor. "I'll be fine." Victor smiled. "I'm sorry you missed the party because of me."

"You don't have to worry about that, Anita. You matter to me more than anything. Here, I got something for you." Victor reached in his pocket and pulled out a thin box and handed it to Anita.

Anita took the box and looked at it. "Victor...what in the world?" Anita asked.

"Open it."

Anita opened the box and inside it was a red rose. She picked it up and saw a purple heart necklace wrapped around it. She unwrapped it and opened up the locket. There's a picture of her on one side and a picture of Victor on the other. Anita smiled and looked to Victor.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Anita." Victor said. "I wanted to give you this because you're my best buddy and I'm really glad that you're my partner." Anita smiled and gave Victor a kiss on his cheek. Victor started to blush and do a fake laugh, which made Anita giggle. "Ummm...here. Let me put it on for you." Victor took Anita's necklace out if her hand and she turned so he could place it around her neck.

Once Victor was done Anita looked down at her new necklace. She felt something when Victor gave her the necklace, she now knew, she loved him, after all this time.

"I promise I will always wear it." Anita smiled. Then Victor turned to a radio next to him and turned it on. It was playing a ballroom song.

Victor stood up and held out his hand to Anita. "May I have this dance?" Victor asked.

Anita giggled. "Yes." She grabbed his hand and she sat up from the couch walking to an empty spot in the room. Victor kissed Anita's hand and they started to dance, like how Victor taught Anita. It was better having their own Valentine's Day Ball with just the two of them. Victor spinned Anita then he dipped her when the song was over. Anita laughed.

"You're good." Victor said and helped Anita back up.

"Well, I had a good dance teacher." Anita smiled at Victor. "Thank you for teaching me."

Victor smiled. "You're welcome."

A song called "The Way" by Clay Aiken played after Victor finished his sentence. Anita smiled and put her hands around Victor's neck and they started to slow dance, listening to the lyrics while staring in each other's eyes.

_'There's something 'bout the way you look tonight,_  
_There's something 'bout the way that I can't take my eyes off you._

_There's something 'bout the way your lips invite,_  
_Maybe it's the way that I get nervous when your around._  
_And I want you to be mine_  
_and if you need a reason why,'_

Anita and Victor looked in each other's eyes and smiled while Victor put his forehead on Anita's.

"I love you." Victor whispered and smiled.

Anita smiled and admitted: "I love you too, Victor." Anita whispered and she moved in to kiss Victor on the lips. It was all just so romantic and she felt so happy. Victor was so happy he finally got his chance to be with Anita.

After they kissed they looked in each other's eyes and couldn't stop smiling at the other. Anita layed her head on Victor's shoulder til the song ended. She was so happy to finally be with the man she loved for so long, not even knowing he was right there in front of her the whole time. Victor chuckled and put his head against Anita's, loving on the woman he's always loved since the very first time he saw her.

Then another song came on the radio with a catchy dance beat. Victor looked to Anita and grinned.

"Dance off?"

Anita giggled. "You're on!"

The End

I hope you guys have enjoyed this story. ^^

Comment and fav if this should be a real episode!


End file.
